


Vacation

by kari2171



Series: Things Mycroft never thought he would like. (But he does) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Does anyone really believe that?, Everyone Needs a Day Off, M/M, Mycroft doesn't do vacation, even a minor official in the British Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kari2171/pseuds/kari2171
Summary: Everyone needs some time away





	

"I can't believe you got me to agree to this." Mycroft said from the changing room.

"I almost can't either, but you're here now, may as well enjoy yourself." Greg answered from just outside the door.

Here was a beach in Port de Sagunt in Valencia Spain. Greg wanted a typical holiday, Mycroft refused to go to the tourist trap of the Costa Del Sol.  Here was a compromise. Another compromise  was that Mycroft was only allowed his smart phone for one hour in the evening before bed.  Greg promised to carry his everywhere so if there was a true international emergency, Althea could call him and Mycroft could deal with it.  Mycroft wasn't sure how they would fill the time, but was willing to try for Greg-s sake.

Greg had book a spot in a lovely locally run, early 1920's hotel with all the charm but updated facilities.  There was a full time michelin star chef and a quaint bar in the lobby.   The rooms were furnished with antiques, but the in suite bathroom was completely updated, including a Jacuzzi. They had spent the first two days just enjoying the hotel, but Greg insisted they go to the beach today.

The beach was a short walk from the hotel, so they had decided to wear their clothes and change in the beaches changing rooms.  Mycroft considered the more changing huts, but they were clean and, this early in the day, quiet enough that Greg and Mycroft could each get their own closet sized cabinet.

Mycroft had a swim suit he wore when exercising at the club.  It wasn't something he was sure he'd be completely comfortable out in public in, but he brought along a T-Shirt from Greg's closet to hide in.  Not that he would admit to that. 

Stepping outside Mycroft stopped short.  Greg was wearing a speedo. Not one that was obnoxiously small or outrageously colored, but it still was rather tight.  It was a navy blue and cut a bit longer in the leg then what one thinks of when you hear speedo, but it still left very little to Mycroft's vivid imagination.

Realising he had just sort of stopped and stared, Mycroft looked up to Gregs face.  Greg had turned bright red and asked, "Too much?"

"No, it's not too reveling and certainly isn't out of place here, I'm just enjoying the view." he said while thinking 'and regretting the extra whipped cream on the dessert last night.'

"Step out and let me see yours, that will make me feel better." Greg said.\

"You've seen mine at the club. Plus I have much fairer skin, you swarthy man, I need to stay covered up in this sun."

"OK, but I still need to put on your sunscreen.  That shirt is practically see-through its so old. You'll burn right through it."

"All right, you do my back and I'll do yours."

The process took much longer than needed, they spent time enjoying feeling each others skin without it having to lead somewhere.  Finished, they took their blankets down to a spot above where the tide would come in and spent the day alternating between swimming in the ocean and talking about this and that while reading. 

Greg was unable to convince Mycroft to take more than a long weekend, so this was the only day they had to simply relax by the ocean. Tomorrow they would be heading home.  

Sitting on their balcony after having a lovely meal, Mycroft was forced to admit he had needed the break. 

"This really was a good idea Greg.  The hotel was perfect and once I was able to stop worrying, it was very relaxing."

"I knew you needed a break.  Your sniping at Sherlock had taken on an edge I don't think even he deserved."

"Yes, there has been a lot on my p[late lately, but this weekend away has proven to me that Althea is ready for more responsibility."

"Yep, we should both delegate more. Sally is always saying I never let her do the fun stuff, as if dealing with the press or the bigwigs is fun."

"Well, if when we get back London is still standing, well have to try and remember to do better."

They took time to just sit back and watch the sunset in quiet.  As the sun fell beneath the horizon, Greg asked, "Maybe in a few months we can try for a whole week away?"

"Let's go crazy and try two weeks." Mycroft answered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Almost wrote something almost smutty and then it went in another direction. Sigh. I'll do it someday.


End file.
